1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a rolling information display apparatus and a method of displaying product information used with a roller grill typically used to keep retail food products warm in the presentation process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A popular way to display food items at convenience stores and concession stands is to allow the product to both cook and remain warm on roller grill devices. Such roller grills heat the food items and are typical for use with hot dogs, sausages, and other retail food items which lend themselves to processing on roller grills given their shapes. Food items are typically placed on the heated rollers which are comprised of roller elements which rotate continuously and cause the food item to roll while absorbing heat from the roller surfaces. In view of regulations and cleanliness required in such retail food environments, such roller grills are made of nonstick materials, chromed or made of other high quality materials specifically suited to both convey heat efficiently and to remain clean and to be easy to keep in the required sanitary condition.
Such roller grills are frequently placed where customers can see the items being offered. Many establishments today label the available food items by using menu options mounted on the wall or the counter in which the retail food items are being offered. It is occasionally not obvious which labeling and pricing of a particular food item relates to which item is actually on a roller grill at any given time as available menu items may change throughout the day.
For requirements of cleanliness and isolation of food items from the general public as may be required by some health regulations, such roller grills are encased in glass cases to shield a product to prevent contamination of the food and to prevent customers from accidentally being burned by access to the grill directly. It would be desirable to have information about the food item on the roller grill immediately available and in the same location as the items being offered so there is no confusion as to the name of the item, the composition of the item or other information that consumers would need to know to make a selection. It is not possible or practical to actually label the food item itself. Therefore, having a sign that can be placed next to the rotating food item on the grill would provide clear and more precise information and is more desirable than the methods used today to label food items on the grill.
There have been information display devices which can be placed on a roller grill next to the item being offered. However, those devices found in the prior art are more complicated in their configuration and typically contain labeling information which must be placed in a clear cylinder and for which any information changes or price updates requires disassembling such prior art apparatus and placing new signs therein. Such devices also require constant cleaning so that the glass or clear plastic which seals the cylindrical sign device can be read by a consumer. Having normal cooking greases and oils along with discoloration from the high temperature of a roller grill is a specific disadvantage of such typical roller grill display information devices which has not yet been overcome. Also, with a device which has a larger contact area between it and the roller grill elements, food or other debris such as cooking oils contaminate the device more readily.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rolling information display device as well as a method for displaying product information used with a roller grill that does not require opaque or clear coverings for the product information, rotating with the device, to be read by a customer. Moreover, there is a need for having a lower priced, quick and simple information sign change device and method to reduce costs and allow frequent updates with less labor and expense involved in the process or in reconfiguring the rolling sign apparatus.